goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
John Owen-Jones
John Owen-Jones is a Welsh actor and singer. Biography Born in Burry Port, South Wales, he studied at the Central School of Speech and Drama before becoming an actor, gaining praise for his performances as the titular lead in The Phantom of the Opera and Jean Valjean in Les Misérables, becoming the youngest performer to play the role. As well as his musical roles, Owen-Jones also appeared as Cléante in The Hypochondriac and Lorenzo in The Merchant of Venice amongst others. Singing In 1995, Owen-Jones began his long association with Les Misérables, playing the roles of Feuilly, Grantaire, The Factory Foreman and understudying both Enjolras and Jean Valjean, the last of whom he would play on a number of occasions including as part of the 25th Anniversary Concert in 2010. Owen-Jones also made West End history as the longest-running actor to portray The Phantom in The Phantom of the Opera. He also appeared in such roles as Enoch Snow in Carousel and Burrs in The Wild Party and released the albums Unmasked and Rise. Stage The Boys from Syracuse *Dear Old Syracuse (duet) *The Shortest Day of the Year (duet) *This Can't Be Love (duet) *Let Antipholus In *You Have Cast Your Shadow on the Sea (duet) *This Can't Be Love (reprise) Les Misérables (1995) *Red and Black (contains solo lines) *Do You Hear the People Sing? (contains solo lines) *One Day More! *Building the Barricade *Drink With Me (contains solo lines) *The Death of Gavroche *The Final Battle A Little Night Music (1995) *Overture/Night Waltz (contains solo lines) *Remember? (contains solo lines) *Night Waltz I (The Sun Won't Set)(contains solo lines) *Night Waltz II (The Sun Sits Low)(contains solo lines) *Reprises (contains solo lines) Les Misérables (1997) Grantaire *The ABC Cafe (contains solo lines) *Red and Black (contains solo lines) *Do You Hear the People Sing? *One Day More *Upon These Stones (contains solo lines) *At the Barricade (contains solo lines) *Javert's Arrival (contains solo lines) *First Attack (contains solo lines) *Little People (contains solo lines) *Drink With Me (contains solo lines) *Dawn of Anguish Foreman *At the End of the Day (contains solo lines) Enjolras (understudy) *ABC Café/Red and Black (contains solo lines) *Do You Hear the People Sing? (contains solo lines) *One Day More (contains solo lines) *Building the Barricade (Upon These Stones)(contains solo lines) *At the Barricade (Upon These Stones)(contains solo lines) *Javert's Arrival (duet) *Little People (contains solo lines) *Night of Anguish (contains solo lines) *The First Attack (contains solo lines) *Drink with Me *Dawn of Anguish (solo) *The Second Attack (Death of Gavroche)(contains solo lines) *The Final Battle (contains solo lines) *Do You Hear The People Sing? (Finale) Jean Valjean (understudy) *Work Song (contains solo lines) *On Parole (contains solo lines) *Valjean's Soliloquy (solo) *At the End of the Day (contains solo lines) *Fantine's Arrest (contains solo lines) *The Runaway Cart (contains solo lines) *Who Am I? (solo) *Come With Me (duet) *Confrontation (duet) *The Well Scene (duet) *The Waltz of Treachery (contains solo lines) *The Robbery (contains solo lines) *Attack on the Rue Plumet (contains solo lines) *One Day More (contains solo lines) *The Letter (duet) *First Attack (contains solo lines) *Valjean and Javert (duet) *Bring Him Home (solo) *The Second Attack (contains solo lines) *The Sewers (duet) *Every Day (contains solo lines) *Valjean's Confession (duet) *Valjean's Death (contains solo lines) *Epilogue *Bring Him Home: The Four Valjeans (contains solo lines) The Pirates of Penzance (2000) *Pour, oh pour, the pirate sherry (contains solo lines) *Oh, better far to live and die *Hold, monsters (contains solo lines) *Finale Act I (contains solo lines) *With cat-like tread, upon our prey we steal (contains solo lines) *Finale, Act II Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (2000) *The Contest (solo) *Pirelli's Death (solo) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (seventh reprise) The Phantom of the Opera (2001) *Angel of Music (contains solo lines) *The Mirror/Angel of Music (reprise)(duet) *The Phantom of the Opera (duet) *The Music of the Night (solo) *Stranger Than You Dreamt It (solo) *All I Ask of You (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Why So Silent (solo) *Wandering Child/Bravo Monsieur (contains solo lines) *Twisted Every Way (contains solo lines) *The Point of No Return (duet) *Down Once More/Track Down This Murderer (contains solo lines) *Grand Finale (contains solo lines) Carousel (2002) *(When I Marry) Mister Snow (contains solo lines) *When the Children Are Asleep (duet) *This Was a Real Nice Clambake (contains solo lines) *Geraniums in the Winder (solo) Show Boat (2006) *Where's the Mate for Me? (solo) *Make Believe (duet) *Till Good Luck Comes My Way (contains solo lines) *You Are Love (duet) *You Are Love (reprise)(solo) The Wild Party (2017) *Queenie was a Blonde (contains solo lines) *Out of the Blue (duet) *Poor Child (contains solo lines) *The Juggernaut (contains solo lines) *A Wild, Wild Party (contains solo lines) *What is it About Her? (duet) *Let Me Drown (contains solo lines) *Make Me Happy (contains solo lines) Albums Unmasked (2012) *Nature Boy (solo) *Thunderball (solo) *This Is The Moment (solo) *Music Of The Night (solo) *Til' I Hear You Sing (solo) *All I Ask Of You (solo) *Being Alive (solo) *I Don't Remember You, Sometimes A Day Goes By (solo) *Down To The Sea (solo) *Somewhere (solo) *Without You (solo) *Love Of My Life (solo) *Hallelujah (solo) *Bring Him Home (solo) Rise (2015) *Rise Like A Phoenix (solo) *Corner Of The Sky (solo) *Kiss The Air (solo) *Empty Chairs At Empty Tables (solo) *Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again (solo) *Bui-Doi (solo) *For Good (duet) *Bread Of Heaven (solo) *How Great Thou Art (solo) *You Are So Beautiful To Me (solo) *Motherless Child (solo) *Falling Slowly (solo) *O Holy Night (solo) *Anthem Fawr Y Nos (solo) *Adre'N Ol (solo) Gallery jojvaljean.jpg|'Jean Valjean' in Les Misérables. jojsamuel.jpg|'Samuel' in The Pirates of Penzance. jojphantom.jpg|'The Phantom' in The Phantom of the Opera. jojunmasked.jpg|'Unmasked.' jojrise.jpg|'Rise.' jojburrs.jpg|'Burrs' in The Wild Party. Owen-Jones, John Owen-Jones, John